On The Border of Death
by MarineJeremy
Summary: A stroy that will someday be published by me! It includes a great adventure in which Learian never even counted on. If you like the first few chapters, please tell me and I will write some more


Table Of Contents

Chapter One – The Great Inheritance… Page 2 

Chapter Two – The Beginning of a Long Journey… Page 4

Chapter Three – The Restriction… Page 5

Chapter Four – No Time To Despair… Page 7

Chapter Five – The New Knowledge…Page 9

Chapter Six - The Deadly Poison of Human… (coming soon)Page 10

On The Border of Death 

Chapter One

The Great Inheritance

It was dark. In fact it was the darkest room in the camp. It was near midnight in Karima and would soon be morning. In the center of the cavern like room there was a bed with a dark figure in it, which was obviously a human. There were weapons on the far side of the room including arrows, a bow and a sword. Anyone who would have looked at the weapons would have known that he was skilled in almost every combat.

A case made of wood and glass built against the right wall. A ball of light, which had faded for the night, was hovering above the floor of the case. This ball was of great power only to be harnessed by some of the strongest mages, necromancers or warriors, and destroy the wielders who were weak. This power was long forgotten with new magic capable of being more freely wielded. But for the moment other magic was protecting others who were more foolish to try and wield it from their own grave, yet the signs of magic were faded and about to be vanished from existence.

To the left there were just some books for studying for the one thing that he lacked was the great skill of magic. He also had some essential needs for his trip, such as food drink and maps.

The man in the bed awoke at twelve forty five to the pitter-patter of rain that had just begun ten minutes ago. He was thirteen and his name was of great fortune, Learian of which meant "savior of life." The boy was very handsome, his fair black hair going to near his eyes that were green as was his father's, jumbled up from the nights sleep. He was not to well feed but ate enough to keep a healthy balance. There was a prophecy, made century ago, saying that a person of his name would return the world back into good land of life and banish the dead from existence with their summoners or known as necromancers. Yet he had always thought that the prophecy meant to be for someone else with the same name, but had always been told, "good luck on your quest" or, "you'll make it, or at least, so says the prophecy". He had always known that he had been different but he always asked himself why he had to be the one. Why not someone else?

He got out of bed knowing that he would get no more rest that night. As he got up the mark on his forehead glowed for a second then dimmed until it was almost perfectly dark again, then the rain stopped and outside the clouds cleared. His parents were dead; they died when they were fighting a necromancer. They had fought well but one of the necromancer's guards stabbed them in the back.

He walked over to the window with the curtains covering the glass from the deep glare from the moon. As he drew back the curtains, the room lit up with white light and he looked up at the moon. It was a full moon and he studied its position and declared that was about midnight.

Learian went over to collect his traveling supplies when he heard a nock. He continued to pack thinking that it was his own imagination and that no one in the camp would be up except for his two personal guards who were chosen especially because of their loyalty and he only needed them because he was supposedly the "chosen one". Surely they wouldn't be trying to tell him something in the middle of the night. After making a quick decision that it was his imagination he went on gathering his supplies and started to make his way over to the weaponry rack to arm himself when he heard another nock. This time it was louder and was unable to be denied from existence. He wondered who or what it was and again quickly decided what was going on. He had decided that it wasn't a person from his own camp. Even if there were a problem they wouldn't be that ill mannered to awaken him in the middle of the night, even if he was a peasant.

Learian ran over to the weaponry and groped around for his quiver and bow for the moon's light had not punctured the darkness of the night here. Knowing that the door would burst open with someone or something from outside bursting in. Then he wondered where the guards were. That delayed him for a second but the quickly continued looking for the quiver and found it. He threw it over his shoulders and strapped it up tight to his body. Then he heard the doors of the connection to the hall open. He gave up looking for the bow and drew his sword panicking. Although strong light was piercing the room with extravagant rays, the figure standing at the doorway remained dark covered in a black robe. The figures face, if it had a face, was covered with the hood of the robe; its hands were impossible to see.

Momentarily, Learian asked in a loud voice which was rough and unfriendly, "tell me, who are you and explain your self for being here or even in this camp."

But the figure standing near the doorway did not answer, nor did he budge. After a long and uncomfortable silence it moved its arm and grabbed something from inside its robe and brang out a scroll. The figure finally unrolled it and it dropped to the floor. Learian looked at the scroll then cautiously looked back to find that the figure was no longer there. The doors were shut and the supplies were back on the left wall. It was as if it were a dream. The only thing that remained from the uncertain dream was the scroll, which was spread over the ground in a tangle.

Learian cautiously strolled forward to where the scroll was and stopped. It was made of paper at least a century old and only had a few words in it. Learian started to wonder why it would only have a few words. By the looks of the paper it was the prophecy that he had seen it before. His guards escorted him to the town of Benial to view it but only saw the back of it. This was when he was 10.

He touched the paper hoping to unravel it with his finger but the paper flared and burnt itself where he had touched it. Again he pondered but this time he was asking himself why it had this enchantment crusted into it. He his dagger and slowly unraveled it. The scroll read, "It is no one else than the only Roarial who is to be the chosen one to free the world as it is."

What? Learian wasn't the chosen one? Everyone who knew him had lied to him. What should he do? His whole life was a lie! He could run away and find this so called Roarial because the Prophecy had been directed for this time or he could just go on with his fake life. Maybe everyone was just telling the extent of their knowledge thinking that he was the one. He had made his decision. he went back over to the window and looked up. It was twelve thirty now.

He closed the curtains and started gathering his essential needs and put them in his saddlebags. After all his needs were collected he secured his weapons and put them gently outside on the ground through the window for he was no on the ground his window was only a few feet high. He set them down then put his saddlebags out and threw a black blanket from his bed over everything so it would not be seen. He walked quietly over to the door and opened it slowly. The guards were back and unconscious of what had happened just before.

"Anything wrong, chosen one?" One of the guards asked.

Learian right then and there felt hatred towards the guard for lying to me but he finally forced him self to say "yes" and moved from the doorway going for an evening stroll. "Stay here!" He yelled back at the guards.

After a few minutes he was out the front door. The grass glittered from the light of the moon and it was warm as summer although it was in midst of autumn. He ran to the back of the long hall and room to where his saddle bags were he gathered his items and set off again this time for the stables thinking that he would leave at two in the morning. He thought to him self "I will leave at two!" This was when the guards on patrol would change giving himself enough time to make it through the gates.

On The Border Of Death Chapter Two 

The Beginning of a Long Journey

Learian must have fallen asleep for he found himself awaking to the chiming of bells from the church. He listened intently to the bells to make out what hour it was and found it was seven. He had definitely fallen asleep and for that matter had slept to late and would need to either disguise himself or wait until it was two in the morning again by which time the guards would have found his room empty and would set a search for him. The only reason the guards hadn't looked yet was because of Learian's fake ghost looking exactly like him back to his room while he stayed outside. Then there would be no escape from the camp and he would be found. There was no choice for him for he had to leave today. He estimated that he would have three hours until the guards would come into his room ignoring his privacy and find him missing. If he were found he would have to be thrown back into the room and have guards patrolling him at anytime anywhere. He had three hours to get ready, out the gate and a fair distance away. It was going to be a challenge to do the task at hand but it was possible.

He made a hastened walk towards the stables to collect a stallion. He made a sudden stop, shoved himself against the wall and crouched. He had heard and seen someone coming towards him from around the corner. The person who belong to its shadow had apparently seen him cause his shadow was closing in on him. Learian drew his dagger carefully making sure he didn't draw his sword for the sun would bounce off it and he would defiantly be seen. He held his dagger firmly the point directed towards the shadow ready to lunge, when a boy came around looking curiously. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was heavy set. His name was Arkadial and was a friend of Learian's. Arkadial looked shocked and almost shouted but Learian quickly knocked him to the ground and covered his mouth.

"Quite!" Learian whispered under his breath.

Arkadial was panicking but soon stopped after seeing Learian's familiar face and signaled him that it was all right to remove his hand. "What are you doing out here Learian?" asked Arkadial.

"No time to explain! Go back to what ever you were doing, and don't tell anyone. I'm getting out of here," explained Learian. Learian watched Arkadial's face turn from friendly to hostile as he felt that he was being misused.

"Getting out of here? What do you mean?" Arkadial asked in a foul tone of voice. "And tell me the truth unlike all the lies I usually hear."

For a second Learian thought about his personality and finally came up with a decision that the more help he could get the better off he would be and so decided to tell the truth. After a lengthily explanation Learian noticed that Arkadial's hard face and his fate was sealed. He had to bring Arkadial on the trip otherwise he would become mad and foil his plan or be thrown into prison for a good long time. "I'm not the chosen one, you hear?"

Arkadial frowned, "Of course you're the chosen one! What made you think other wise?"

Learian pulled some gloves from his back which he had packed and lifted the Prophecy out of the bag and unrolled it. "Read this then."

As Arkadial read the scroll Learian got ready to leave for as it is they had wasted enough time. Then Arkadial spoke in a uncertain voice, "How do you know that this is even the Prophecy, maybe its just a fake one telling a lie."

Learian replied in a low voice, "Trust me, does any parchment burn up at the touch of a human?" With those words he withdrew one of his hands from his glove and touched the paper in a random spot and watched it burn. Arkadial gasped and offered his assistance and begged to come with Learian on his journey and of course, Learian accepted.

The two boys walked with the saddlebag over Arkadial's shoulder and the weapons attached to Learian's back towards the stable. They purchased the best two horses that they could find and put the saddle on Learian's horse and the weapons still on his back. They rode to the safety of a poor farmer's house and waited until the bell would strike the count of ten. As they waited the bell caught them bye surprise as it hit ten. Learian watched the guards move away from the gate and got on his horse again and got ready to go. Arkadial did the same beside him and they strode out but stayed in the shade as best they could and when they passed the guards they galloped, hoping to make it before it was to late and the guards for fire arrow vollies at them.

On The Border Of Death Chapter Three 

The Restriction

Akadial and Learian push their horses heavely until they were as a very fast gallop towards the gate of which was their path out. The mud splashing around the horses ankles and legs gave them a slight disguise but not enough if they encountered the presence of a guard. They were less than 10 meters away from the gate when suddenly a gust of wind came up so fast that it almost knocked Akin off his horse but he did not fall. Learian was much more experienced than Akin in the art of horse ridding.

The wind did not give up and Akadial was almost forced to bail but was able to regain his footing and lean himself against the wind hoping the motion would lessen the force of wind upon his body. Suddenly Learian noticed that this wasn't the natural wind of Karima but a wind summoned by human or necromancer. Someone had seen them and didn't want them to leave. It may be an assassination for many believed that he was the chosen one and the evil hated him but why would they come now. No it couldn't be an assassination, he told himself. It must be a charter guard, they were few but they existed. They must have seen him.

"Arkadial! Hurry, it's one of the charter guards, we got to go now or we will forever stay!" yelled Learian but then he could hear the groaning of the dead. It wasn't one of the guards. It was nothing that was accustoming here. It was an army of the dead waiting outside the gates, yelling their war cry. Now everything changed, if he got out the gates he would be slaughtered with Arkadial and the town taken by the dead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Learian saw a flash. He looked to the left to see what it was and then realized, it was Arkadial, he had beckoned him on and he was speeding ahead towards his death with no guards to stop him. To add to that, both the horses had gone wild and were bolting towards the gate in full speed.

"Arkadial! Bail, bail now! If you don't bail you will die!" yelled Learian after his speeding friend. Apparently the yell had made it over the loud gust of wind, or was it that Arkadial couldn't control and feel off and was bleeding on the ground? Learian couldn't decide in time for the horses were still rushing at the gate. He called out one of the spells he had memorized hen he was six. He pronounced the spell and the gate closed itself and the locks slid into place. But the spell took its pay then. Closing such a large gate took much effort and he had done it.

He made his way to Arkadial slowly and rolled him onto his back to see that his nose was bleeding ferociously and his leg was almost broken. Then he spoke.

"Learian, help me up will you? And help me towards my home?" asked Arkadial and Learian agreed since no more could be done. Even if he did get out off the gate, which was now locked, he would have to get past an army of dead. He planned on getting Arkadial to safety and then he would tell the guards to send for reinforcements by hawk and prepare for battle. Until then he would have to wait in the gloomy camp and wait until they come. One thing he didn't know though was that the dead had flaming spears that could easily burn the gate down.

Learian quickly got onto his feet and shuddered as he looked upon Arkadial's wounds but soon picked him up and draped him over his shoulder as he had been trained to do before. He walked down the muddy road, which soaked his pants leggings and walked towards Arkadial's home where he left him to return to his room guards to tell them the news about the dead. He walked through the doors but the guards were lying down and bleeding. Learian felt a sudden sensation of fear but soon walked over to them and checked their pulse. They were both dead and it was to late to bring them back to life.

Learian cautiously walked into his room and looked in careful not to be ambushed. He walked through the doors and saw that his bed was punctured a hundred times. He was in terrible danger and needed to seek shelter, someone was trying to murder him, or capture him. He walked to the shutters, which were now both destroyed due to the wind, but there was also a sword mark going through the wood. Whoever was looking for him was armed.

Learian ran down the hall and blew the horn. There was no answer. The village must all be dead except for himself and Arkadial. He ran to where he had left Arkadial but the boy with the bloodstained face wasn't there. Suddenly he heard the cutting of flesh and looked down. A silver blade drawn with blood shone in the sunlight, he had been stabbed in the back but it was not deathly. The blood had not hit any major organs and he knew that the person, or thing, behind him was trained because of his skill against his two highly trained guards. Obviously he wasn't going to be killed but he was going to be taken with them and as soon as this thought came he had fainted.

On The Border Of Death 

Chapter Four

No Time For Despair

Arkadial woke at first to hear the noise of horse's hooves on the grass. He felt sick as if to throw up, but was able to keep it down. As he looked up he saw people on other horses riding next to his in black cloaks. He looked to his side and saw Learian draped over the edge of another horse. Learian was probably unconscious and in bad health but still alive. They were riding about the same speed as Arkadial but behind by about 5 paces. Learian had an obvious major cut through his chest and all a sudden the reality turned to a feeling of being in a dream that he wanted to get away from. He wished that he were back in his bed or chair in front of the fire with his family surrounding him. But when he looked to his other side he saw a person or thing draped over another horse 10 paces in front of them. It looked human but he couldn't be sure about it, its face was buried deep in the fur of the horse and was unavailable to view. He stretched his neck to see if he could see better who was lying on the horse but was unable to identify it and gave up. As he tried to move he felt the weight of something on his back. It must be a spell or a person but he couldn't be sure and couldn't check because if it were a person then the person would defiantly see his face and hurt him, probably knock him unconscious again. He just gave in and rested his face back against the fur of the horse again. It was uncomfortable but better than having his head still erect. The fur of the animal was soft and welcoming but it was also hot and sweaty. They must have traveled far from home and maybe through nights or days. He didn't know how long for he was unconscious for the whole thing and right now he couldn't care less. He buried his face in the fur and started to sleep again. But as he slept not only he was awake, but also another captured person, Learian had awoken.

Learian was more experience in the training of magic than Arkadial was and so could do lots but not all magic. He tried moving around but felt paralyzed and knew that a spell was binding him. As soon as he realized he collected his knowledge and broke the spell and his body was restored and free again. As Learian looked in front of his horse he saw Arkadial and the other something draped across their horses. He was curious on who was the other person and so collected more knowledge and used it to identify who it was, or what is was. As soon as the spell was cast a small voice came into his head saying, "I am Rosiana. Who are you? I have been conscious for this whole trip and have become weary. Identify yourself now!"

Immediately Learian responded purely because of fear from the harshness of the voice that he had met who he was looking for in less time than he had planned, "My name is Learian. I was stabbed and taken before I could speak. What is going on, why have we been taken and where are we going?" And almost immediately he was answered, obviously he was a very well of mage.

"Learian, I think I have heard of you though I'm not sure, as I am not sure in almost everything" came the reply, "right now they believe that you are "The chosen one" and therefore taken you. They saw you riding with Arkadial on your horses and thought that he might be a good asset. The one thing I don't know is where we are going. Are you really "The chosen one"?"

It took Learian a few moments to reply but got it out, "I don't know if I am the chosen one or not. A reason for the positive is that many people believe that I am but the negative is that the prophecy, which a creature brought me, had said that Roarian, whoever he is, is the chosen one. How do you know about all the things that are going on and do you know anything about Roarian and where I can find him?"

Once again the small voice came back but this time it was louder and harsher, "Roarian? You lie! He is my brother and I have known him much and he cannot defeat anything of the sort, let alone all sorrowful evil!"

Recoiled by the sound of the voice and was barely able to give his reply, "All I know is that I saw a one hundred year old scroll called The Prophecy saying that Roarian is the chosen one and will banish the evil of land! Accept it or not it is true."

The harsh voice came back but it sounded more sorrowful and lower, "He is not the one, he can't be! Other wise his whole life would have been a lie. I no longer know what is going on. I'll have to give the advantage of the doubt. We will have to talk later. I can sense that they are trying to enter…"

Suddenly the voice vanished. Something was wrong and he had to do something. The riders were further up on their own horses and wouldn't notice until dusk that they had escaped. Learian groped for his sword and could not find it. They had taken it he knew. He broke the spell with charter of off Arkadial and checked Roarial's but it was already gone. He leaped off of his horse and staggered at the sudden change from speeding horse back to solid ground and almost collapsed. He hadn't noticed how fast the horses were riding at and started running after them. At first he could barely move and was definitely being left behind but then he started to run faster but soon, pain shoot up throughout his body because of his cuts. He couldn't keep running for them.

He stopped running and just stood there watching them ride off into a forest not to far away. As he looked around his spirits dampened, as he could find nothing to help him catch up to the horses. He tried to call upon magic but he was too weak. He stumbled off of the road and sat down in the grassy plains. He called upon magic to heal himself, which was about the only magic he could get. His cuts were almost fully healed when he heard the rumble of wooden wheels on the gravel road. He looked up in despair as if to find one of the riders had found him, but it was a young man who saw him with a worried expression upon his face.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked as he approached the boy sitting on the plains, "you look hurt, can I help?"

Learian felt bad for the man because he didn't know who he was and the man might be destroyed if he was found with this person but he had to catch up with the others and therefore needed to use the simple looking vehicle, "Sir, if you would allow me, could I ride in your vehicle?"

The man nodded and helped the boy into the simple vehicle. Once they were both inside the vehicle they started to move and very soon the ground was a long green blur. They were chasing horses. How hard could it be?

On The Border Of Death 

Chapter Five

The New Knowledge

They had been traveling for several hours in hot pursuit through open green fields and light blue skies. After a while a black steak came zooming down from the sky. It hit the driver in the chest and he toppled over. There was a wooden shaft and some feathers sticking up out of him. An arrow had struck him dead on in the chest. It hadn't gone to far, but it was enough to kill him. Then it struck Learian, they were no longer pursuing their targets, but rather the other way around. Learian hid behind the shelter of the covered carriage but the young man stepped out to examine what had happened to the driver. Before Learian could have warned him another arrow came zooming forth and hit the man in the heart. Deadly. He fell silently to the ground dead. The horsemen he had seen earlier that day rode up holding a javelin in each hand, magic marks spreading around them in all directions. A familiar face looked hat him from the fur. Arkadial had awoken. And seeing Arkadial he noticed that he wasn't calm, he was active. At the moment he was trying to reach for one of the daggers hanging to the saddle. The dagger came lose without any attention called to the movement. One of the javelins was thrown and it hit the horse. Directly in the head was where the javelin hit. The young boy on the horse, Arkadial, was sickened and almost fell back into the horse's fur unconscious again, but his determination kept him up. He thrust the dagger up into the figure that was riding. It seemed to be plunging into the black figure forever until the hand came out the other side. Arkadial was now half amazed but his sickening feeling came back in a horrible manner, dropped the dagger and fell back into the animal fur.

"Halt!" was yelled by an unfamiliar voice. A white horse rode up with a rider also dressed in white. A battle worn sword was at his side, securely latched around his body. A bow with a few arrows on his back. His hair was white as well and his eyes gray with age. He stood out against the beautiful grass plains surrounding them. The black figures on the horses crippled quickly and fell off the horses. Their heads rolled off. The man in white galloped over to the three horses of one held no cargo. The white horse rose high, standing above the others, its hooves swinging in the air. The horses below faded slowly until nothing and the rider drew his sword touching the three bodies of their former captors. They also faded into transparency. Learian walked out from the shade of the cart. The other two of his new friends were lying on the ground from having fallen with no supporting horse. He walked out to the white rider.

"Who are you?" asked Learian inquiringly. The white rider turned around to face the boy who stood before him.

"I am the sender of the black hooded figure you saw in your room, you may call me Maternial." He looked at Learian without moving.

That was when Learian's temper broke. "What?! You sent that thing after me?! Why?" he yelled.

Maternial replied calmly "Otherwise you would have been killed. The figure got you out even faster. I foresaw the others coming to kill you if I had not done that. We've got a quest, and your going to have to work with me."

Learian looked shock "Why should I have to work with you? I can do anything I like. Why do you need me anyway?"

Maternial sighed heavily "Because the fate of the world lies in your hands. And I know how to guide you, but I cannot do it without you. So therefore you must come. Or you can stay here as the sky darkens with evil. Your choice."

Learian finally gave in "Fine but we are taking those two with us, ok?" He pointed at Arkadial and Roarial.

"Fine," replied Maternial. "Then let them come along." He inspected both and picked them up easily with his two arms flinging them onto either of his shoulders. This amazed Learian, who thought that Maternal was much to old to do this. He watched as Maternial put them on his horse then got on. "Get one of the horses from the carriage."

Learian unbuckled one of the nervous horses and got on. When he did so a picture fell out of the dead college graduate's suit pocket. It showed a young woman, obviously his love. Learian saw the picture and yelled to the man in white. "Can't we help these two?"

Maternial yelled back, "No! We can't waste time. We have to go." He trotted onwards. He didn't even look back. Learian sighed and galloped up to where the white man was, and trotted at the same speed as him.

"Explain what we are doing? Who were they? Where are we going? Is Roarian really the chosen one?" Learian spitted out without hesitation.

Maternial replied vaguely, "We are saving the earth as it is known, they were enemies trying to send the earth into darkness, we are going to a place that no one has known for a century, other than me, and Roarian is not the chosen one. That only helped make you move faster." He grinned. "Don't ask specifics."

Just then a cloud came over and the horses galloped as fast as possible.


End file.
